Payungku Payungmu
by kindovvf
Summary: Payung ini masih muat menampung satu orang lagi.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu **Hero** _by_ **Family of the Year**.

* * *

 **Payungku Payungmu  
** kindovvf

* * *

Dell melihatnya dari balik hujan.

Senior itu bernama Momo. Dell tidak hapal kelas berapa tepatnya, atau nama lengkapnya, atau di mana tempat tinggal dan siapa saja teman dekatnya, tapi tidak butuh keahlian khusus untuk mengetahui kapan seseorang butuh payung.

Senior bernama Momo berdiri seorang diri di teras paling laur gedung sekolah. Ruangan di belakangnya adalah lobi utama, tempat guru piket menghabiskan sepanjang pagi mencegat dan mencatat siswa-siswa terlambat. Ada sejumlah bangku panjang di lobi, biasanya dipakai siswa untuk singgah duduk-duduk santai, beristirahat sebentar sebelum lanjut menuju kelas, atau duduk menanti hujan reda. Namun, lobi sudah lengang kini. Begitu pula teras luar. Karena itu, figur senior bernama Momo di sana terlihat mencolok.

Senior bernama Momo menunduk mengamati entah apa di lantai. Mungkin sepatu. Mungkin genangan hujan. Mungkin hanya pegal melihat ke atas terus-menerus. Dell tidak tahu pasti, karena begitu dia keluar lewat lorong yang tersambung dengan lapangan luar, Momo sudah ada di situ. Entah berapa lama.

Dan itu bukan urusan Dell. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis sejenak, sebelum memalingkan muka. Dia beruntung sekaligus tidak beruntung hari ini. Tidak beruntung, karena lupa membawa payung dari rumah. Beruntung, karena staf Tata Usaha mau berbaik hati meminjamkan payung. Dell mengembangkan payung dan segera menerobos. Air bercipratan di sekitar langkah kakinya, menggelapkan warna kain sepatu yang dia pakai. Mungkin dia akan memakai sepatu lain besok pagi...

Dell menghentikan langkah. Dia menoleh ke arah teras luar jauh di samping kanannya, melihat senior bernama Momo masih berdiri sendirian. Entah terbersit dari mana, Dell melirik ke atas, pada payungnya, berpikir bahwa payung ini masih muat menampung satu orang lagi.

Pikiran itu spontan, Dell juga tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Dia memandangi teras luar lagi. Tali tas Momo menggantung di bahu, sedangkan si empu berdiri tepat di batas naungan atap, kurang satu langkah lagi menuju diguyur hujan. Dari gelagatnya, jelas sekali Momo sedang menunggu hujan reda. Tidak dalam waktu dekat, Dell bertaruh. Hujan sore ini tidak cukup deras, namun cukup membuat seseorang basah kuyup jika nekad menerobos.

Dell mengamati riak-riak air yang timbul di sekitar kaki. Dia beringsut ke belakang, mundur hingga mencapai atap. Hujan tidak lagi mengancam, tapi dia tidak menurunkan payung.

Udara dingin menggigit kulit. Dell melirik jam tangan, menunggu.

* * *

Pikiran pertama yang terbersit di kepala Dell adalah, _buang-buang waktu_.

Sudah lima menit lebih Momo bergeming di teras. Dell lama-lama merasa konyol. Sebenarnya, apa yang dia lakukan? Berdiri di teras lain, payung terkembang di tangan, mengamati seorang senior dari jauh. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Lebih baik dia cepat beranjak saja, pulang ke rumah, atau mampir dulu ke toko buku dekat stasiun. Novel incaran Dell dari sebulan lalu sudah terbit hari ini. Dia harus cepat sebelum kehabisan. Lagipula, siapa tahu Momo membawa payung lipat di dalam tas, kan?

Dell menunggu sedikit lagi, dan dia menyimpulkan senior bernama Momo berbakat menjadi peran patung. Genap sepuluh menit Momo berdiri diam di teras, menunduk mengamati sepatu. Genap sepuluh menit pula Dell menghabiskan waktu menyaksikan dari jauh. Sebelah tangan Dell terangkat memegang tengkuk. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Dell memutuskan mengakhiri semua ini dengan berpikir, _toko buku_.

Tepat ketika Dell hendak mengambil langkah pertama menuju gerbang, Momo mengangkat muka. Dell dapat melihat rautnya dengan jelas kini. Hidung Momo merah. Matanya sembap. Momo mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap pipi beberapa kali. Dell butuh beberapa detik untuk menerjemahkan apa yang tengah dilihatnya menjadi sebuah kesimpulan:

... Senior itu habis menangis, ya?

Dell mengulum pipi bagian dalam. Akan terkesan canggung jika dia asal menghampiri dan menawarkan payung. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal Momo secara pribadi. Momo adalah ketua ekstrakurikuler sinematografi, dan mereka pernah terlibat proyek lomba film bersama, Momo menjadi sutradara dan Dell salah satu editor, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Proyek yang sukses memboyong juara dua itu dikerjakan semester lalu. Semester ini, Dell belum pernah bertatap muka dengan Momo. Lagipula, kegiatan ekstrakurikuler baru dimulai lagi minggu depan.

Momo, menurut Dell, adalah senior yang sulit dilupakan. Momo bukan tipikal siswa yang aktif di segala macam organisasi, atau bergabung menjadi panitia hampir semua _event_ sekolah, bukan pula tukang membuat onar. Dell mengingat Momo sebagai ketua ekstrakurikuler yang pandai memberikan sambutan di depan banyak orang. Dell mengingat Momo sebagai sutradara penuh ide-ide brilian, dengan kapabilitas cukup baik dalam mengorganisir anggota. Dan terutama, Dell mengingat Momo sebagai seseorang yang pernah meminjami dia payung, dulu ketika Dell masih kelas sepuluh, di awal tahun ajaran baru.

Situasi ini membuat Dell _deja vu_. Waktu itu, ada seorang senior berlari buru-buru. Hampir menabrak Dell jika tidak cepat-cepat mengerem. Dell mendapati senior itu mempertimbangkan sesuatu, terlihat dari pandangannya yang berpindah-pindah antara hujan dan Dell.

"Kelas sepuluh?"

Sebetulnya tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Jelas-jelas Dell mengenakan seragam SMP, seperti seluruh siswa baru lain tahun ini. Tapi Dell mengangguk saja, tidak ingin memperpanjang topik.

"Mau pulang?"

Dell bahkan belum sempat menjawab ketika senior itu menjejalkan sebuah payung lipat ke tangannya, berkata cepat, "Aku bawa payung dua. Pakai ini kalau mau."

Senior itu melesat pergi, hilang di ujung koridor. Mungkin sangat terburu-buru sampai tidak merasa perlu mendengarkan ucapan terima kasih.

Dell menarik napas, memutuskan melangkah menuju lobi. Titik-titik air kian banyak menempeli sepatu. Dia berjalan di bawah atap sekaligus tidak di bawah atap; setengah payungnya sunyi sedangkan setengah sisanya ribut oleh aliran yang tumpah dari genting. Dell tidak memedulikan. Dia berpikir-pikir apakah Momo akan menyadari ada seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, siapa tahu Momo iseng menoleh mengamati sekeliling, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hingga Dell hanya tinggal dua langkah dari Momo, Momo masih saja sibuk memandangi hujan.

Dell mencondongkan payung. Melingkupi Momo. Momo pasti menyadari bayangan di sekitar tubuhnya, dan bagaimana tempias hujan tidak lagi menciprati poni, karena berikutnya Momo menoleh. Bersitatap dengan Dell. Semudah dan secepat itu.

Dell menyadari sesenior apapun Momo di sekolah, sebagus apapun kapabilitas sebagai sutradara, atau sebaik apapun karena senang hati meminjamkan payung pada seorang adik kelas yang bahkan dia belum tahu namanya, Momo tetap saja lebih kecil dari dia. Puncak kepala Momo hanya mencapai ujung hidung Dell. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Dell heran mengapa juga dia harus menyadari hal setidak penting itu.

Ketika Momo mengernyitkan alis heran, Dell hanya mengangkat bahu, berusaha terlihat wajar dan tidak kurang ajar, dan bertanya, "Menangisi apa?"

Ada hening panjang yang menggantung. Dell tengah menghajar benaknya sendiri saat ini, menyumpah-nyumpah dalam diam mengapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar, astaga, betapa situasi ini sangat salah! Dia seharusnya bertanya apakah Momo butuh payung, oke, tapi justru refleks mengucapkan apa yang bercokol di kepala pertama kali begitu menyadari mata Momo sungguhan sembap. _Sialan_ , Dell menghajar diri sendiri di dalam benak untuk terakhir kali. _Sialaaaaan._

Dia masih berjuang mencari cara mengoreksi ketololan barusan ketika Momo angkat bicara, tenang dan santai hingga membuat Dell tidak jadi merasa terlalu malu. "Apa itu tadi tawaran berbagi payung?"

Dell ingin koprol saja saking leganya.

* * *

a/n: yes, yes, i know i ruined the mood #dibalang

hai dan um saya gatau saya nulis apa sih ini h4h4h4. dibikin di tengah masa ujian. kenapa keproduktifan selalu muncul di saat-saat tidak mendukung. kalo gitu saya ujian aja tiap hari biar tetep produktif ya gak. e ya jangan ding.

mungkin agak nggak enak dibaca, soalnya saya yang nulis aja ngerasa agak gimana gitu O(-( baru sadar selama ini jarang ngupas dari sudut pandang dell so ini percobaan pertama dannnnn imo nggak begitu berhasil. serius biasanya dell yang saya bikin nggak kayak gini ... tapi kayak gini gapapalah boleh juga bcs kagok!dell yea why not. wqwq.

makasih udah baca. maap mood-nya ancur di akhir. aslinya ending-nya lebih romantez seriussss tapi saya apus karena saya lagi males dan saya lagi puyeng dan tetiba males nulis romens dan ya iya jadinya ancur gitu. ya ampun ini a/n apa pula


End file.
